


The Games We Play

by HunterSixtySeven



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Game Night, Happy Ending, Lyatt Fluff, Scrabble, Sort of AU not really though, Strip Poker, alcohol is mentioned, fluff in general, lyatt, monopoly, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterSixtySeven/pseuds/HunterSixtySeven
Summary: My goat wanted a game night fic, so she got a game night fic!PS: I know nothing about poker nor have ever played it so I tried my best to make it feel realistic. Nobody read this before hand and it was late at night when I wrote it so there may be some mistakes here and there





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> My goat wanted a game night fic, so she got a game night fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I know nothing about poker nor have ever played it so I tried my best to make it feel realistic. Nobody read this before hand and it was late at night when I wrote it so there may be some mistakes here and there

Wyatt had to admit this new side of Lucy was hard to resist. For the months that he had known her competitive was not a word he would use to describe her. However, tonight he had no other word to describe her except for competitive, well that and beautiful. Even as she sat there giving him a death glare while they played scrabble with Jiya and Rufus he could not help the smile that played across his face and he looked at her. She furrowed her eyebrows a little at his smile, he realized that maybe she thought he was trying to throw her off. He let out a silent laugh as she moved her gaze back down her tiles, then all of the sudden his heart skipped a beat as she licked her lips.

Before she could look back up he caught his breath and made his face appear emotionless while on the inside his body was running wild at the thought of wanting to close the gap between them and lock their lips together. She laid down her word, then looked back at him with a smirk. Clearly, she thought she had won the game.  
As much as he wanted her to be happy, he was not going to let her win. He nodded as if he was pondering his next move, checking the board multiple times before laying down the word “bae”. Lucy looked from him to the board and back to him. She suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at him.

“BAE IS NOT A WORD! IT DOESN’T COUNT” she exclaimed

Wyatt stood up swaying slightly at the slight movement, he should slow down on the beers he thought. He put his hands at the edge of the table to steady himself! In his side vision he saw Jiya and Rufus exchange looks.

“YES, IT DOES! IT IS HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!” He retorted! Realizing what he said he sucked in a breath of air willing his buzz to go away so he can come up with a recovery. While his wheels turned the room fell silent. Jiya and Rufus exchanged a look mixed with shock and giddy at what this meant! Lucy leaned back and stared at him in disbelief.

He began stuttering still trying to figure out what to say. “Ya, ya, you know in a work related way! You come before anybody else in a sense that it is my job to be there for you. You know like you are my work bae, my partner, we couldn’t do missions without you so you have to become before anybody else…” he stopped talking as he closed his eyes silently cursing himself at saying the lamest excuse ever. When he opened his eyes everybody was looking at him.

Lucy look defeated, and if he was correct he saw a hint of hurt in his eyes. Jiya and Rufus has their mouths gaping open, stunned into silence. The energy in the room at shifted, buzzed or not that was clear to everybody. Once again, he noticed Jiya and Rufus exchanged looks.

“What am I? Chopped liver” he said faking being hurt to lighten the mood. Nobody said anything then suddenly Lucy and himself were telling him how great he was and how much they loved him.  
“Uh, how about we switch games?” Jiya suggested? They all agreed.

After a game of Monopoly which ended quickly because Rufus had taken to cheating and a few drinks later the earlier incident had seem to pass.  
“What should we play next?” Lucy asked eyeing the deck of cards.

“Poker!” suggested Rufus with a hint of glee in his voice.

Before himself or Lucy could response Jiya sucked in an air of breath and says “No. STRIP POKER”. Maybe because they could not deny her after choosing the other games or maybe because of the alcohol they all agreed to play strip poker. Glancing a steal of Lucy, Wyatt thought to himself this game may well end me.

They were a few hands in, so far Jiya was the only one who had not lost anything clothing and was not hiding the fact she was winning. So far nothing intense had happened. He had lost his socks and shoes, Rufus had lost his socks, and Lucy had lost her jacket, shoes, and socks. Which was making Wyatt sweat, normally it he would have seen it as an advantage. However, Lucy was not great at poker and he was not sure how much longer he would be able to last.

He was madly in love with her, and had always pictured what it would be like if they ever got together. However, her losing her clothes slowly in a game of strip poker was not he imagined it. It was just now down to himself and Lucy this round. His hands began shaking as he tried to focus on his cards. He had a good hand, one he was sure would win. Meaning Lucy would lose another item of clothing, and there was nothing left on her that was still in his realm of safe. It was either her pants or shirt next. Taking a deep breath he looked up from his deck to see Lucy staring at him.

He caught her eye and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed from drinking, and her eyes had become bigger. All he could think about was how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to know her even if they would only be friends. No matter, all we wanted was her to be in his life. He was too busy looking at her to hear his name being called.  
“Wyatt” Rufus said loudly. Once Rufus had gotten his attention he informed him that it was his turn. That he needed to lay down his cards.

He took a deep breath before doing so, knowing what was about to happen. Not knowing what to say he kept his head down, but he heard her suck in her breath. Before he could look up to say something he heard a zipper slowly coming undone, then something hitting the floor. Trying to calm his breath he looked back up. His heart clenched tightly, Lucy would not make eye contact with him.

Two more rounds passed. Jiya finally lost something, and so did he. As he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and began to remove it he heard Lucy suck in a breath then cough trying to cover that she did so. Jiya was cheering him on and Rufus was laughing way too hard for what was deemed appropriate for the moment.

Wyatt begged the universe, prayed to whoever was listening that Lucy continued on her winning streak. Except, that did not work out because after a long round she lost. Until then everybody had been laughing and having a good time. Now, the room was filled with tension. Not for the first time that night Jiya and Rufus looked at one another exchanging silent words. He was trying to look anywhere except Lucy as she began to remove her shirt.

However, he realized it would be hard to not play the rest of the game while staring at only his feet. He slowly glanced up, trying not to make it obvious he was adoring how beautiful she was. As she pulled her shirt over her head their eyes made contact. A shift in the energy and tension cracked through the air between them.

With a sudden jolt he was on his feet. No, he could not do this anymore. He was too madly in love with her to take anymore of this, if he was going to be just friends and hide his feelings he needed a moment to calm himself.

Realizing that everybody was looking at him he began to mumble excuses before finally saying “Uh, uh. Bathroom” and started running. As he neared the door he heard talking behind him then a scrape of a chair.

He burst through the doors out into the hallway sucking in air as if he had not been able to breathe all night. Which too be honest, every time he was around Lucy he could not breathe. He turned the corner, bent over to catch his breath as he clutched a hand over his heart.

“Wyatt, are you okay?” He heard Lucy whisper behind him.

Standing back up, he turned around to see her standing there in his shirt which was unbuttoned and pantless. They stared at each other both daring the other to speak or do something before he decided he had enough. Who had he been lying too? All he wanted was to be more than friends!  
He stared into those deep brown eyes seeking permission. 

A moment passed then he was pinning her against the wall, crashing their lips together. They pushed into each other as their kiss became more passionate and messy. Each eager to make up for lost time. She tilted her head back and he moved his kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. Having enough she pulled at his hair, he got the message and moved back to her lips. He bit her bottom lip which made her moan and gasp her air. She tightened her grasp around his neck as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved quickly to support her as he began to slow down their kiss. There was no way he was letting this end quickly, he wanted her, all of her, and he was going to take his time getting to know every part of her. Eventually they broke for air.  
They both began laughing and stealing pecks on the lips. He could not help but look at her kissed swollen lips, how is possible that they now belonged to each other?

“We should have played strip poker a long time ago” He tased breaking into a smile.

She slid down so she was back on her feet and playfully hit his shoulder

“Wyatt!” She exclaimed trying to sound serious but ended up giggling instead.

“What?” He said trying to sound innocent before he began giggling too

“Do not tell me you were not thinking the same thing...otherwise I would have been able to do this sooner…” he said as he leaned in to kiss her

“Or” he said growing serious gazing into her eyes  
“Tell you how madly, and deeply I am in love with you.” He said giving her another kiss “or praise your or kiss you or tell you how beautiful you are until the sun rose and start all over again” he said leaning into meet her for another kiss.

She cupped both sides of his face pulling their heads into rest against one another. “I love you too” she said and as they were about to kiss again Rufus and Jiya rounded the corner.

“Well, it is about time! We never thought you two would get there! Only took the suggestion of strip poker and some cheating to make sure one of you kept losing to get there!”

If he was not standing there with the woman he loved in his arms he would be more offended. Instead he looked down at Lucy who was already looking at him with love filled eyes. He his heart warmed and grew two sizes. They looked at each other for a little while longer until Rufus spoke again.

“Geez! Get a room will you?” He said clearly exasperated

Jiya hit him on the arm and mumbled something. Wyatt laughed, as Rufus pretend to be confused.

He slid his hand into Lucy’s and looked from her to his friends. He smiled at the thought of how lucky he was to have these people in his life. Lucy squeezed his hand as if she knew what he was thinking. He lead them away towards his bedroom as Rufus and Jiya continued to argue. After all, he had intended to keep his promise to Lucy on how he was going to praise her, tell her how much he loved her, slowly so they could enjoy every moment together until the sun rose and start all over again”.


End file.
